


Dream Awake

by orphan_account



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20530715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Dream Awake

Monica beamed as she held Carol’s hand as she quickly lead her through the hallway, Monica giggled and glanced over her shoulder. A playful smile as Carol cooed. “Don’t worry I can keep up.”

Coming to her room and all but bounding through the door, Monica tugged Carol over to the wall and gestured with one hand as she displayed the ornately framed pages. For a moment Carol had to stare and study, to look past the decorative style. A wide smile sprung to her lips as she recognized her own handwriting. Pulling Monica into a loving embrace, she pecked her cheek. “Oh Monica, I think you’ll get a promotion for this.”


End file.
